unhealthy
by kiitykat214
Summary: their relationship was unhealthy, just ask any human and that's what they would say... but when you consider the circumstances is it really unhealthy or just the only way they'll function rating for swearing
1. chloe

We a guest speaker come in and speak to our health class today, she was here to talk to us about relationships and it was made all the more awkward because this was one of the only classes I had this semester with Alek. She went on and on and on about abusive relationships and there different forms and what an unhealthy relationship was like and what a healthy one was.

It's funny how Alek and I fit so perfectly in that first category. According to this speaker, whatever her name is, One of the key signs of an abusive relationship is over protectiveness, then she went on and clarified how it was only if the over protectiveness was extreme, like he didn't trust you to be without him for long periods of time, or to hang out alone with your friends, and he doesn't trust you around guys especially ones he doesn't know very well. Then she said another sign of an abusive relationship is when you feel the need to dominate each other and when the relationship is as much about having power over the other as it is about loving the other. And she just kept talking and talking and talking the entire period and I'm sure she said some other stuff that fit our relationship perfectly too, but by that point I was lost in my own little world.

I wonder if it's different with me and Alek. Can we really count our relationship as unhealthy when we consider the circumstances. To any human on the outside it would seem obvious, he's over protective, he doesn't like it when I'm alone, and our relationship is very much about power, but we're mai It's different. He wasn't always this overprotective, well he's always been protective of me, but before it was his job and then something he had to do so he would be at ease knowing I was safe. And it wasn't until after Jasmine and Valentina were killed by Zane that he became so cautious of the people we don't know very well. And I'm pretty sure the major problem with them being scared of strangers is supposed to be that they don't trust you, not that they don't trust the strangers. But then there is that battle for power the battle for dominance. And that's another thing that wasn't really an issue before they died. Before they died I had never really been broken Alek had but not the same way that he was when Valentina and Jasmine died, they had been his family for longer than anyone else, and they had excepted him when no one else would, they were the only people he had allowed to have enough of a place in his heart that they could break it, and then when they died, they did. It's the same way with me too I guess except that my heart didn't completely shatter like his did when I found out they had killed Jasmine and Valentina, it wasn't even that shattered when I realised I had kissed Brian and that he was dead. It wasn't until I realised that the business dinner my mom had had to go to was a sham and it was really just the order trying to get her so they could kill her that my heart shattered the same way his did. And that's when I started being scared of people and letting people have the power to break my heart, and Alek had that same problem which is probably why power was so important to us, we are both scared to give the other the power to break our heart, because neither of us are sure if we'll be able to fix it if it ever breaks like that again. And that's the problem I can't blame on us being mai. Well I can and if we weren't mai we wouldn't have had that issue, but the real problem is that neither of us is fully healed and we probably never will be so I guess for right now are unhealthy relationship will just have to work out because if theres one thing I know, it's that even though I'm scared to give Alek the power to break me, I'm terrified that he already has it.

**So I already have an idea for the next chapter I think I'm going to do the class from Alek's point of view … but I don't know if it will get posted today or tomorrow... reviews do make me update faster though so review and trust me when I say I won't get mad over constructive criticism I need it. **


	2. Alek

The guest speaker that came and spoke to our health class was beyond annoying, partially because it made me question my relationship with Chloe and partially because it brought up painful memories about loved ones. I could tell Chloe was thinking about what the speaker was saying she was probably making a checklist of a things I do that fit under the abusive column. Knowing her she then probably came up with the justifications for why they shouldn't be considered abuse too.

I myself was doing something totally different I was wondering why Chloe would be with me when I am this overprotective and she doesn't have the ability to do stuff with out being watched, especially growing up thinking she was human for so long, being raised in the way of human relationships and everything that went with them. Mai relationships are different that was one of the first things that Valentina taught me when she took me in. One of the things I wish she had never had to teach me because I wish my parents had gotten the chance to. But she did, mai relationships are more primal, not to an extreme like jackals are, but slightly, the cat in us has influence in our relationships and the way we act. We're more protective naturally than most humans are and that added to the fact that Chloe is the Uniter and that she is always in danger makes me the most protective boyfriend out there, and I'm sure that if a human were to figure out how are relationship worked they would think it unhealthy but we're mai so it's different.

Then the lady started talking about power, and how when relationships where based off of power it was very very unhealthy, possibly the most unhealthy type of relationship there is. Unfortunately thats just the relationship Chloe and I share. I know she was thinking about it too and I could hear her heartbeat quicken just slightly and see the slight moistness in her eyes, most likely she was thinking about the people she had lost or the people I had lost, she always has been very empathetic even if she can't read a mai's emotions. She really is perfect, to me at least, and that scares me like you would not believe, because if she's perfect, it will hurt all the much more when shes gone, and lets face it I love her shes going to be gone at some point, because nothing I love ever stays around for long. My parents died from the order, my adoptive parents kicked me out, and Jasmine and Valentina, they were killed by my own brother, the brother I had thought died with my parents for years, the brother I had morned the death of, only to find out he was still alive just a heartless murderer.

And I guess this is why our relationship is completely based on power because I gave her the power to break me a long time ago and that scares me, because honestly if I break again, I know I won't heal. And I know that Chloe feels similarly she's scared to give me the power to break her, shes had her own heartbreak, heartbreak just as tragic as mine just in a different way. Her mom, her first kiss, her fist love, her dad, they were all dead or in the case of her dad at least presumed dead. So it was totally reasonable that our relationship had some serious power issues, but it was also something we need to work on and something we need to talk about. I'm not going to stop being protective of her, shes in to much danger for that, but maybe, maybe I can work on letting her in, because maybe by giving her the power to break me I'm also giving her the power to heal me. And if theres one thing I need it's to heal and I don't think that bottling it up and hiding behind a cocky exterior is going to help anymore, I think I'm going to have to talk, which will probably be the scariest thing I have ever done. I've never had to talk about feelings before but I guess Chloe has been my first for a lot of things, my first love, my first trainee, my first heartbreak from a relationship, and my first real relationship as well. But I'll talk, I'll let Chloe in, even if she is the only one I let in, she deserves that, I deserve that, I deserve to be able to heal, we both do. And if that means letting each other in and giving each other the power to break the other forever, then it's just something we will need to do.

**I need help! I'm not sure if I should end it here or continue on with their talk and if I continue on I'm not really sure what I should write …. please review and help me decide please!**


	3. different

"Chloe!" Alek yelled after me as I was walking to home from school, I was physically and emotionally drained, although that was pretty normal these days, and had called Lana telling her I was taking my day off. At first I decided to just ignore it and he would go away and I would be able to take a nap instead of having to deal with the new form of training he no doubt had in store for me, but that idea fell through we he ran up to me. Damn. "Chloe why didn't you answer me? What if something had happened?"

"Alek I'm tired, no exhausted, and I knew nothing was wrong, I would have been able to hear it in your voice if something was up. I'm sorry okay but right now I really really really need a nap and a nice hot shower and maybe a cup of coffee, can you please get on my case about not being attentive after that? Please?" I asked. I knew I was whining but seriously today hadn't been the best day, made all the worse by the fact that health today made me question my relationship with Alek. And I really wasn't up to dealing with whatever it was Alek wanted me to deal with right now.

"Fine. Sorry Chloe, we can do this later I guess, maybe this wasn't my best idea. I I'll talk to you later kay?" He told me as he started walking away. Shit I didn't want to deal with anything right now but I didn't mean to make him upset either I'm sure his day was just as bad as mine.

"Shit! Alek wait!" I yelled after him as he started walking away.

"Chloe, it's fine I can tell you don't want to talk I'll come by later okay?"

"No, Alek wait please. I'm sorry today just has really really sucked and I don't know I'm taking it out on you and I shouldn't I;m sure your day wasn't to great either." I felt terrible about making his day any worse and I could tell I upset him earlier. God I always feel so guilty when I upset him, knowing that I'm just one more thing he has to deal with, when I do.

"Hey come here," I shake my head no as tears start to well up in my eyes, none fall but I know they are close, "Chloe come on" he says again this time pulling me into the hug and not letting me say no. "Hey sh sh it's gonna be okay, everything will be okay," he soothes while wiping the tears from my face. "come on lets get you home we're almost there now." he says as he leads me back to the apartment we now share. It was funny how since everything that had happened on that terrible night things had turned out. I lived with my boyfriend which if any of the humans at the school ever found out I'm sure would cause tons of rumors, but really we were all we had left, and it wasn't like we lived there alone. We shared the apartment with a man named Lawrence he was the leader of the mai here in San Francisco now that they were dead, and according to Alek he had always acted like a father towards Jasmine and him. "Chloe we're here hun" I heard Alek say breaking me from my thoughts. I was still clutching to his chest as he walked me in and we got in the elevator. I could tell he was worried about me, it had been a while since I had been quite this emotion and I knew that scared him. When we got into the apartment Alek lead me to our room gave me a quick peck on the lips before saying, " Chlo go take a shower okay. I can tell your upset and have had a long day maybe that will help you relax okay?" I nodded my head and went to go get my shower leaving the door unlocked like always in case something happened or Alek needed to get in here.

**Okay so I know this chapter is kinda short and I'm really sorry but I've been really busy. I'm probably going to post the next chapter later tonight but I'm not positive yet. I've also had a couple other ideas for some stories and I don't know which one I should do first so review and tell me which idea you like the best:**

She needed to go, she needed to get out of here and not look back, she needed to get out of this place with so many bad memories, and she could tell he needed to too. That was why she was currently sitting in here room packing a suitcase full of anything and everything she might need and writing a note to her mother to explain. She knew her mother would be worried but she needed this, she needed this summer to escape, they both did.

"Alek, what happened last night?" she asked when she woke up, staring at me, and the way she was looking at me I knew I couldn't tell her, so I lied. "I have no idea all I remember is going to that club and trying to forget." was my simple reply, bot a complete lie, but also not the whole truth. We did go to a club last night, but it wasn't me that was trying to forget, it was her. And when she had drunkenly asked me to make her forget it last night, I hadn't been able to say no.

I am Chloe King, a sixteen year old girl. I am also Chloe King, the uniter of an ancient race called the mai. It's my job to save us all, but sometimes I wonder who's going to save me.

**So these are my ideas please please please review and tell me what you think and also how you think the conversation with Alek and Chloe should go in this story... reviews make me super happy :) Oh and thank you to Alanna-Banana1987 for being my first reviewer!**


	4. I need to talk

I could tell something was up with Chloe, she hasn't been this emotional in at least a couple of weeks. So after I lead her into our room and told her to get into the shower, I decided to make her that coffee she asked for making it just the way she likes it, extra strong with just one sugar. When I went back into our room and set he coffee down on the nightstand I noticed that Chloe had forgotten to take in a towel, or a change of clothes, typical Chloe. After getting out a towel I knew was her favorite and a pair of my sweats and one of my longer tee shirts, I went in to the bathroom to give them to her.

"Alek? Is that you?" Chloe asked as I came in carrying my load of stuff she forgot.

"Hey, it's just me relax." I reply quickly and I can hear her heart rate return to its normal rhythm, something I have become acutely aware of since her transformation. "I just brought you a towel and some comfy clothes to change in to, okay?"

"Oh ya I guess I forgot again, thanks, I'm sorry, I'm almost ready to get out I'll be done in a sec promise." she replies and I wish that she didn't always feel so guilty about letting me help her, but she wouldn't be Chloe if she didn't.

"Hey it's fine don't rush. I'll be out in the bed waiting for you I know your really upset and probably just want to sleep and all, but I think we need to talk, well I need to talk, and your the only one I can talk to about this stuff." Shit I probably shouldn't have said that, now she's going to be even more upset and won;t even want to talk, I should have waited till after she took that nap she needed first. Shit. I'm a terrible boyfriend.

"Alek wait. I, I need to talk to. That whole thing on abusive relationships today really made me think about us, and I think we've both been keeping to much inside, give me a minute and I'll be out and then we can both talk okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good, okay." I say closing the door and thanking basset that she agreed with me.

**Authors note:**

** SO I'm almost ready to post the next chapter and it will probably be either the last or the second to last chapter, I'm hoping to get this story done today, but since I've only gotten one review on all four of my stories I've decided that I'm not going to actually update until I get at least 5 reviews. Sorry, but I really need the feedback. And since this story is almost done I'm wondering which story to write next please review telling me which one you think I should write.**

1. She needed to go, she needed to get out of here and not look back, she needed to get out of this place with so many bad memories, and she could tell he needed to too. That was why she was currently sitting in here room packing a suitcase full of anything and everything she might need and writing a note to her mother to explain. She knew her mother would be worried but she needed this, she needed this summer to escape, they both did.

2. "Alek, what happened last night?" she asked when she woke up, staring at me, and the way she was looking at me I knew I couldn't tell her, so I lied. "I have no idea all I remember is going to that club and trying to forget." was my simple reply, bot a complete lie, but also not the whole truth. We did go to a club last night, but it wasn't me that was trying to forget, it was her. And when she had drunkenly asked me to make her forget it last night, I hadn't been able to say no.

3. I am Chloe King, a sixteen year old girl. I am also Chloe King, the uniter of an ancient race called the mai. It's my job to save us all, but sometimes I wonder who's going to save me.


	5. priorities

While I had been in the shower the only thing I had been able to think about was my relationship with Alek, and how while the guest speaker lady had said it was unhealthy, it wasn't really because of the circumstances. I was also thinking about the fact that I was ready to talk. I was ready to tell Alek all the things that I had been bottling up and letting eat at me. I was only worried that he wasn't ready to listen. That's when I heard someone come into the bathroom, I heard rather than felt my heart beat pick up and could sense that my eyes had dilated and turned into green cat like slits. "Alek? Is that you?" I call out hoping it's just Alek and not some crazed scar-faced freak that managed to get inside the apartment, and decided to kill me while I was in the shower, or worse Lawrence coming to check on me. He was always coming to check on me, not in a creepy way, but in a worried way. Ever since he became in charge he had been different. Less emotional and more political. He was worried about the uniter, not me. And that pissed me off more than just about anything that had happened since they had died.

"Hey, it's just me relax." I hear him call out quickly, cutting off my train of thought and trying to calm me down. He could probably tell that I was slightly panicked, having not realised he was going to come in. "I just brought you a towel and some comfy clothes to change in to, okay?"

"Oh ya I guess I forgot again, thanks, I'm sorry, I'm almost ready to get out I'll be done in a sec promise." Damn. I forgot my stuff again. He's always having to bring it in for me and it makes me feel horrible because he has his own problems to worry about and he doesn't need to look after my on top of it. But he does, because he's Alek and he wouldn't be Alek if he wasn't always watching out for me, whether it was just by not leting me forget my towel, or by not leting me get killed by an assassin.

"Hey it's fine don't rush. I'll be out in the bed waiting for you." there he goes with the crazy caring and protectiveness again. "I know your really upset and probably just want to sleep and all, but I think we need to talk, well I need to talk, and your the only one I can talk to about this stuff." I could here him standing there, his heart beating slightly faster than normal, probably nervous for my response, or more likely mad at himself for being what he would consider selfish and not putting my needs above his own. That was another thing he had started doing since they had died. Putting everyone else's needs before his own, trying to distract himself from the fact that he was alive and had needs, when they weren't. I could here him starting to walk out of the bathroom and knew I had to stop him before he left, because he was right he needed to talk, and I knew I did too.

"Alek wait. I, I need to talk to. That whole thing on abusive relationships today really made me think about us, and I think we've both been keeping to much inside, give me a minute and I'll be out and then we can both talk okay?" I said hurriedly hoping this would sop him from beating himself up over putting his needs first.

"Yeah that sounds good, okay." I heard him reply as he closed that bathroom door behind him, leaving me the privacy to get dried off and changed, and also allowing both of us the time to compose ourselves before our talk.

As I turned off the water I could here him walking around in the apartment, and it sounded like he was in the kitchen, but I have no idea what he was doing, probably making some tea to try and sooth his nerves. I hope he made me coffee, I think as I step out and walk over to the toilet to pick up the towel he left for me. It is only then that I realise that he spent the time to find my favorite towel, and bring to to me, he really is the most considerate person I know. Which kinda makes me feel bad because I know hat lately I haven't been the most considerate to him, I've been to involved in my own problems to help him with his. When I was done drying off I put on the pair of sweats he had chosen for me and his shirt. I would never tell him this but I always felt safer when I was wearing his clothes. I'm not sure if it's because they still smell like him when I put them on, or just because I know that I have a part of him with me even when he isn't with me, but they always make me feel safe, and they were way more comfy than my clothes, which is reason number two that I always wore them when we where at home.

I finished toweling off my hair and putting on the clothes then I quickly washed my face getting rid of all the makeup from earlier today that had run during my shower, and finally I threw my hair up into a quick pony tail, before taking a deep breath and exiting the bathroom.

**Authors note:**

** SO I'm almost ready to post the next chapter and it will probably be the last chapter, I'm hoping to get this story done today, but since I've only gotten two reviews on all four of my stories I've decided that I'm not going to actually update until I get at least 5 reviews. Sorry, but I really need the feedback. And since this story is almost done I'm wondering which story to write next please review telling me which one you think I should write.**

1. She needed to go, she needed to get out of here and not look back, she needed to get out of this place with so many bad memories, and she could tell he needed to too. That was why she was currently sitting in here room packing a suitcase full of anything and everything she might need and writing a note to her mother to explain. She knew her mother would be worried but she needed this, she needed this summer to escape, they both did.

2. "Alek, what happened last night?" she asked when she woke up, staring at me, and the way she was looking at me I knew I couldn't tell her, so I lied. "I have no idea all I remember is going to that club and trying to forget." was my simple reply, not a complete lie, but also not the whole truth. We did go to a club last night, but it wasn't me that was trying to forget, it was her. And when she had drunkenly asked me to make her forget it last night, I hadn't been able to say no.

3.I am Chloe King, a sixteen year old girl. I am also Chloe King, the uniter of an ancient race called the mai. It's my job to save us all, but sometimes I wonder who's going to save me.

**p.s. what rating should I make each of these stories?**


	6. talking and healing

Exiting the bathroom I can see Alek lounging on the bed, if I were human I would assume he hadn't heard me come out. But I'm not human. I knew with his sensitive hearing there was no way he could have missed me coming out.

"Hey I say as I walk over and sit on my side of the bed facing him with my legs crossed. He still doesn't say any thing but he looks over at me and smiles slightly, letting me know he's thinking. Most likely about whatever it is he needs to discuss.

"I" we both start to say at the same time, but he motions for me to continue. And I reluctantly agree, " I don't know how to do this." I admit to him and I can see him giving me that look as if to ask what don't you know how to do? "Any of this really, I don't know how to talk about my feelings, because the only one I've ever done that with is my mom, and I don't know how to be a good girlfriend, because your my first boyfriend and it seems like I'm doing a really shitty job of it so far and I don;t even really know how mai relationships are supposed to work or if they're any different from human ones. And I don't know how to heal from what feels like this giant wound in my heart, because I've never had one this big, and the last time I had one at all my mom was there to make it better." And just like that I had spilled my soul to Alek Petrov, I had told him almost everything that had been bothering me lately and I don't know what I had expected him to do, but it wasn't what he did.

"I don't think I do either." he replies as he raps me in his arms so he's now sitting up slightly and we're both leaning against the headboards, " I don't think I do either. But I know that together we can make it through this. I can help you heal like your mom did when your dad left, and I can teach you about mai relationships because that is one thing I do know a lot about. Valentina made sure I was well educated on those so that I wouldn't worry when I started getting the feelings, I can't believe that I forgot that you didn't know. I'm so sorry. And I don't know how to talk about my feelings at all because you're the first person I've ever even tried to with. And, I don't think you're a terrible girlfriend if anything I'm the terrible boyfriend. I'm controlling and protective, and I don;t let you hang out with your friends alone, and, and I'm scared to love you because I'm scared to let anyone, even you have the power to break me like this again."

And he had said it, the thing I had wanted to say when I told him what was wrong, but was to afraid to say. We were scared. We were scared of each other, and we didn't want to be, but we were because we were scared that the other would die or leave and that they would leave us broken again.

"I'm scared too" Is all I say. And he pulls me closer to him. As I cry into his chest, something that isn't all that uncommon for us, but then something happens, I feel teardrops on my head too, and when I look up I see that Alek is crying. And as many times as I have broken down in front of him, I have never ever seen him break down before, he's always tried to be strong for me, and to hied his emotion deep inside himself, hide it even from himself, but he's finally letting it go. And it is then, looking up into Alek's eyes, watching him cry for the first time, that I know that we are healing. And that is the first step towards a healthy relationship, because broken people can't be in healthy relationships. And those are my last thoughts as I drift to sleep in Alek's arms as we both cry about the ones we have lost.

When I woke up a few hours later Alek was awake, he was just laying there, holding me, watching me, and playing with a small piece of my hair. And that's when I noticed it, he had a smile on his lips. Not a big one, just a teensy tiny almost not even there smile, but it was there, and that was the first time I had seen him smile since Jasmine and Valentina died. And it made me smile too.

"We never did finish talking." he said to me as I stretched out my swore muscles and turned over to face him. "You said you don't know about mai relationships. And if we're going to have one, that isn't okay."

"If we're going to have one?" I questioned slightly worried that he wasn't ready to have one after al, or that he didn't want to have one with someone as emotionally fragile as me.

"If you want one with me once you know how mai relationships work, I know I want one with you, but I also know that it is a lot to take in considering you have been tought how human relationships work, and some of the things in mai relationships are the exact opposite of what they are in human ones."

"I'll always want a relationship with you Alek, I, I think I love you, and that scares me but I know it's true, but what is so different about mai relationships and human ones?"

"I think I love you too. But they are very different mai are slightly more..." he trailed off looking for the word, " primal I guess is the best way to describe it. We are more protective of the things we love than humans are, it's part of the reason that we used to protect humans, we are protective. The only downside to this is that sometimes when humans get this protective it's because they don't trust the one they love. But with mai, it's because we don't trust anyone with the ones we love."

"So basically all the mai are overprotective like you?" I asked not quite sure I understood, because Valentina had never seemed quite this protective over Jasmine and I knew she loved her.

"well no. not quite. I think it's because I was your protector before I was your boyfriend, and because of all the people that have betrayed us, but I am way more protective than most other mais. And I'm sorry for that I know it means you don't get to spend that much time with Amy and Paul like you used to, especially if I'm not there watching."

"Alek, it's okay I understand, it actually makes me feel a lot better about some of the things I have been feeling. I, I don't like to be away from you for long periods of time, because it scares me. It makes me feel unsafe even though I know that with all the training I've had I can probably protect myself I feel way safer with you here, and I also worry about you getting hurt, that's why I haven't complained about not being able to stay away from you. It scares me too." I said burying my head back in his chest, I wasn't crying like last time we were in this position, but I still felt upset, and holding Alek always made me feel better.

"So" I started trailing off towards the end, "does that mean that our relationship is considered healthy in the mai world?" I questioned him hoping his answer was yes.

"No, I don't think so, not yet anyways. I think that we have to be less scared of giving the other power before we can really consider it healthy, but I also think it's getting there. Because even though I'm scared of you hurting me, I know the only way you could hurt me is by dieing the nineth time, because you would never willingly leave me. Just like I would never willingly leave you." So I guess we aren't healthy yet, but he was right, we're getting there, we're healing. And for now that is enough for me.

**Authors note:**

** This is the longest chapter I have ever written and i'm actually relly proud of it, but ti is also the last chapter for this story so please review telling me which one of these ideas I should use for my next story! THANKS FOR READING NOW PLEEAASE REVIEW!**

1. She needed to go, she needed to get out of here and not look back, she needed to get out of this place with so many bad memories, and she could tell he needed to too. That was why she was currently sitting in here room packing a suitcase full of anything and everything she might need and writing a note to her mother to explain. She knew her mother would be worried but she needed this, she needed this summer to escape, they both did.

2. "Alek, what happened last night?" she asked when she woke up, staring at me, and the way she was looking at me I knew I couldn't tell her, so I lied. "I have no idea all I remember is going to that club and trying to forget." was my simple reply, not a complete lie, but also not the whole truth. We did go to a club last night, but it wasn't me that was trying to forget, it was her. And when she had drunkenly asked me to make her forget it last night, I hadn't been able to say no.

3.I am Chloe King, a sixteen year old girl. I am also Chloe King, the uniter of an ancient race called the mai. It's my job to save us all, but sometimes I wonder who's going to save me.

**p.s. what rating should I make each of these stories?**


End file.
